Fil suresi/MEAL
أَلَمْ تَرَ كَيْفَ فَعَلَ رَبُّكَ بِأَصْحَابِ الْفِيلِ E lem tere keyfe feale rabbuke bi ashâbil fîl(fîli). أَلَمْ يَجْعَلْ كَيْدَهُمْ فِي تَضْلِيلٍ E lem yec’al keydehum fî tadlîl(tadlîlin). وَأَرْسَلَ عَلَيْهِمْ طَيْرًا أَبَابِيلَ Ve ersele aleyhim tayren ebâbîl(ebâbîle). تَرْمِيهِم بِحِجَارَةٍ مِّن سِجِّيلٍ Termîhim bi hicâretin min siccîl(siccîlin). فَجَعَلَهُمْ كَعَصْفٍ مَّأْكُولٍ Fe cealehum keasfin me’kûl(me’kûlin). Elmalı Orijinal Meali *Fil Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal 1. Görmedin mi? Nasıl etti Rabbın ashabi fîle? 2. Kılmadımı tedbirlerini müstağrak tadlîle 3. Saldı da üzerlerine sürü sürü kuşlar (Ebâbil) 4. Atıyorlardı onlara «siccil» den taşlar 5. Derken kılıverdi onları bir yenik hasıl gibi Diyanet Vakfı Meali 1. Rabbin fil sahiplerine neler etti, görmedin mi? 2. Onların kötü planlarını boşa çıkarmadı mı? 3. Onların üstüne ebabil kuşlarını gönderdi. 4. O kuşlar, onların üzerlerine pişkin tuğladan yapılmış taşlar atıyordu. 5. Böylece Allah onları yenilip çiğnenmiş ekine çevirdi. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Meali *Fil Suresi/Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri için bakınız. 1. Görmedin mi, Rabbin fil sahiplerine nasıl etti? 2. Onların kurdukları tuzağı bozgunluk içinde kılmadı mı? 3. Ve onların üzerlerine bölük bölük kuşlar gönderdi. 4. Onlara (o kuşlar) siccîlden (katı, sert çamurlardan) taşlar atıyorlardı. 5. Artık onları yenilmiş ekin yaprağı gibi kıldı. Hasan Basri Çantay 1. (Habîbim) Rabbinin fil saahiblerine nasıl (muaamele) etdiğini görmedin mi? 2. O, bunların kötü plânlarını boşa çıkarmadı mı? 3. O, bunların üzerine sürü sürü kuş (lar) gönderdi, 4. ki bunlar onlara pişkin tuğladan (yapılmış) taş (lar) atıyorlar) dı. 5. Derken (Allah) onları yenik ekin yaprağı gibi yapıverdi. Ömer Rıza Doğrul Ali Ünal Suat Yıldırım 1. Rabbinin Ashab-ı fil'e ettiklerini görmedin mi? 2. Onların hile ve düzenlerini boşa çıkarmadı mı? 3. Üzerlerine ebabili, sürü sürü kuşları salıverdi. 4. Bunlar onlara pişkin tuğladan yapılmış taşlar atıyorlardı. 5. Derken onları kurt yeniği ekin yaprağına çeviriverdi. * :*Bu olay kesin mûcizelerdendir. Tabiatla izah edilemez. Nakil yönünden de kesindir. Zirâ Hz. Peygamber bu sureyi okuduğunda Mekke’de 40 yıl önce olmuş bu olayı gören çok kimse vardı. Bunca aleyhtarlıklarına rağmen onu tenkid etmeye yeltenen kimse çıkmadı. Kelime meali Muhammed Esed 1. HABERİN yok mu Rabbin Fil Ordusu'na 1 ne yaptı? :1 Lafzen, “fil arkadaşlarına (ashâb)” -bkz. giriş notu. 2. Onların kurnazca planlarını tamamen bozmadı mı? 3. Üzerlerine kalabalık sürüler halinde uçan varlıklar saldı, 4. onlara önceden tesbit edilmiş taş gibi sert azap darbeleri 2 vurdular, :2 Lafzen, “siccîl taşları ile”. 11:82, not 114'de açıklandığı gibi, siccîl terimi sicill ile eş anlamlıdır, ki o da “bir yazı” veya mecazî olarak, “tarafından hükmedilmiş/tayin edilmiş bir şey” demektir: bu nedenle, hicâraten min siccîl ibaresi, “önceden tesbit edilmiş (yani, Allah'ın takdiri ile) taş gibi sert ceza/azap darbeleri”ni gösteren bir mecazdır (Zemahşerî ve Râzî, 11:82'deki aynı ifade ile ilgili yorumlara kıyasen). Giriş notunda açıklandığı gibi, yukarıdaki ayetin atıfta bulunduğu özel bela/azap anî bir salgın hastalık olabilir: Vâkıdî ve Muhammed b. İshâk'a göre -bu ikincisi, İbni Hişâm ve İbni Kesîr tarafından aktarılmıştır- “ilk defa o zaman Arap topraklarında lekeli humma (hasbe) ve çiçek hastalığı (cuderî) görüldü”. İlginç olan bir nokta da şudur: hasbe kelimesi -ki, bazı otoritelere göre aynı zamanda tifüsü ifade eder- asıl olarak “taşlarla vurmak” “darbe vurmak” anlamına gelir (Kâmûs). -(Çoğulu tayr olan) tâir ismi ise, hatırlatmak gerekir ki, kuş veya böcek cinsinden herhangi bir “uçan varlık”ı gösterir (Tâcu'l-‘Arûs). Yukarıdaki ayette zikredilen “uçan varlıklar”ın mahiyeti hakkında ne Kur’an ne de sahih Hadisler herhangi bir bilgi vermez; diğer taraftan, yorumcuların sarıldığı bütün “tasvirler” tamamiyle hayalî olduklarından ciddî olarak üzerlerinde durmaya gerek yoktur. Eğer salgın bir hastalık varsayımı doğru ise, “uçan varlıklar” -ister sinek, ister böcek- bu mikrobun taşıyıcıları olabilir. Ancak bir şey açık ve kesindir: işgalcileri teslim alan belanın mahiyeti ne olursa olsun kelimenin gerçek anlamıyla tam bir mucize idi -çünkü baskı altındaki Mekke halkına hiç beklenmeyen bir kurtuluş imkanı sunmuştu. 5. ve onları yalnız sap dipleri kalasıya yenmiş bir ekin tarlasına benzettiler. 3 :3 Bu pasaj, bazı otoritelere göre bunun bir parçası olan sonraki surede devam etmektedir (bkz. 106. surenin giriş notu). Almanca M. Pickthall (English) 1. Hast thou not seen how thy Lord dealt with the owners of the Elephant? 2. Did He not bring their stratagem to naught, 3. And send against them swarms of flying creatures, 4. Which pelted them with stones of baked clay 5. And made them like green crops devoured (by cattle)? Yusuf Ali Bismillâhirrahmânirrahîm. [http://www.kuranmeali.com/ayetkarsilastirma.asp?sure=105&ayet=1 1. '''Seest(6270) thou not how thy Lord dealt with the Companions of the Elephant?(6271) ]* 6270 Seest thou not?-i.e. with thy mental vision. The incident happened in the very year of the Prophet's birth, barely two months before it. 6271 These were the troops of Abrahah the Abyssinian, who invaded Makkah with a large army, in which were some elephants. See Introduction to this Surah. '''2. '''Did He not make their treacherous plan go astray? '''3. '''And He sent against them Flights of Birds,(6272) * 6272 The miracle consisted in the birds coming in large flights and flinging stones at the army which caused a great pestilence to arise and destroy the whole of Abrahah's army. '''4. '''Striking them with stones(6273) of baked clay. * 6273 Sijjil: See n. 1579 to 11:82. The word also occurs at 15:74. Stones of baked clay, or hard as baked clay, are part of the miracle in the story. '''5. '''Then did He make them like an empty field(6274) of stalks and straw, (of which the corn) has been eaten up.(6275) * '''7. Buradaki kelime "ke asfin me'kul"dur. "Asf" kelimesi Rahman suresi 1'2'. ayette de kullanılmıştır: "zu'l asfi ve'r reyhan" (yaprak, taneler ve hoş kokulu bitkiler). Buradan anlaşılıyor ki, "asf"in manası, dışı kabuk olan tanedir. Çiftçi onların tanelerini çıkararak kabuklarını hayvanlara yem olarak atar. Hayvanlar da bir kısmını yer, bir kısmını ayakları altına düştüğü için çiğner. "Keasfin me'kul" de bu demektir. Latin harfli transkripsiyon Diyanet meali